Polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. Todos hemos escuchado en alguna ocasión el famoso dicho: "polos opuestos se atraen". Pues a Yusuke y Kuwabara se les ocurre la idea de aplicárselo, nada más y nada menos, que a Kurama y Botan. Mención Kurama/Botan. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una reedición, yaaay~

Pues qué puedo decir (?) Me agrada muchísimo, muchísimo el Kurama/Botan :D

Era mi pareja favorita de todo el anime, a pesar de que nunca tuvieron un momento o algo así. ¡Pero a mí me gusta, he dicho!

**Aclaraciones: **Yu Yu Hakusho ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana) / Twitter - ViolettUchiha01

¡Es todo! Reviews Please! :3

* * *

**~Polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?~**

Definitivamente un bonito día comenzaba para todos, o al menos así se espera siempre que sea.

Los cálidos rayos del Sol bañaban por completo el Templo de la anciana Genkai mientras que varios pajarillos cantaban alegres en los alrededores, dándole un toque de armonía al de por sí en muchas veces silencioso lugar. Dentro del Templo los miembros del Team Urameshi se encontraban reunidos.

–¡Cielos, siento pena por ti! –exclamó uno de ellos–. No me creo que puedas ser novio de Keiko, Urameshi.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Kuwabara? –le recriminó la castaña con malos ojos.

–Seguro que por tu carácter –susurró el pelinegro siendo escuchado para su mala suerte.

–¡Eres un tarado! –chilló la muchacha pegándole un bofetón mortal.

Los otros tres presentes allí miraron con pena al chico que yacía tirado en el suelo, con un par de dientes flojos y un hilo de alma saliéndole por la boca. Discretamente Botan miró su agenda, afortunadamente Yusuke no sería asesinado allí mismo.

–¿Sabes? Yukina-chan nunca se fijará en ti con ésa actitud que tienes –comentó Keiko mirando de reojo al pelinaranja. Kuwabara al escucharla se medio ahogó con el té que tomaba en un intento por no escupirlo.

–Te equivocas, Keiko –interrumpió la korime. Por un momento los ojos de todos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras que los de Kuwabara se iluminaba de felicidad–. Veo a Kazuma casi todos los días –sonrió. Yusuke comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

–Ay, Yukina… creo que Keiko no se refería a eso –comentó la peliazul captando la atención de la más joven. En los largos minutos que Kuwabara estuvo como de piedra, Botan optó por explicarle de forma sencilla la situación a la inocente korime que de inmediato se avergonzó.

–Lo lamento muchísimo, Kazuma –se disculpó poniéndose a un lado de la estatua humana. Él al momento se recuperó poniendo rostro de seductor en lo que le recitaba un verso de amor, pero Yukina ya se había volteado ignorándolo para seguir la conversación con los demás–. Botan, cómo es que sabiendo tanto de éstos temas no tengas un… ¿cómo dijiste?

–Un novio –completó Keiko con una mirada pícara.

–¡E-E-Eso es porque mi trabajo no me lo permite! –respondió con el rostro todo rojo y los ojos orbitándole.

–¡No nos mientas, Botan! –la señaló Kuwabara ahogando una carcajada–. ¡Eso es porque nadie se ha fijado en ti!

Tan pronto terminó de hablar el golpe del remo de la Guía lo dejó viendo estrellitas alrededor mientras un enorme chipote se alzaba en su cabeza.

–Kuwabara, ¿qué acaso tú no te sentiste atraído por ella la primera vez que la viste? –preguntó Kurama sonriendo.

–¡Ku-Kurama, ¿cómo es que tú…?! –chilló con los ojos en blanco. Yusuke se mordió la lengua en un fallido intento de contener sus risotadas–. ¡Urameshi! –lo acusó.

–¡Es verdad, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar! –brincó la peliazul poniendo gesto gatuno–. Gracias por recordármelo, Kurama –le sonrió siendo correspondida igual.

–Ustedes se ven bien –comentó la castaña haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

–¿De qué hablas, Keiko? –preguntó torpemente ella.

–¡Oh, claro! Ustedes son como polos opuestos –sonrió Yusuke–, y ya saben qué dicen de eso.

–N-No, ¿qu-qué dicen?

–"Los polos opuestos se atraen" –le respondió Kurama con diversión.

–Yo también opino que se ven bien –apoyó la korime.

–Pudiera ser, ¿pero en qué se basan para decir que somos opuestos? –cuestionó el kitsune.

–¡Kurama, hasta la pregunta sonó ofensiva! –chilló el pelinaranja haciendo movimientos dramáticos.

–¡Solo con verlos uno se da cuenta! –añadió el líder del equipo.

–Yusuke, creo que ésa no es una respuesta –le comentó el pelirrojo con una gotita resbalándole por la sien. A su lado Botan se remolineaba en su lugar mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de cabello intentando no escuchar nada de lo que decían.

–Botan, ¿tienes fiebre? –inquirió Yukina mirándola preocupada.

–¡No, no, pa-para na-nada!

–Pues entonces… ¿cómo decirlo? –se preguntó Kuwabara –¡Ah, ya sé! Un ejemplo: tú eres inteligente y ella es boba.

–¡Qué buen ejemplo diste! –lo felicitó Urameshi riéndose a carcajadas. Para ése momento Keiko había tomado a Yukina para después salir de la habitación, alegando que "_no es bueno escuchar tantas babosadas juntas, terminan dañando"_.

–¡¿Cómo que boba, eh?!

–Tranquila –la calmó Kurama poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Ella se sonrojó peor aún comenzando a balbucear que hacía mucho calor ahí dentro–. ¿Y qué más?

–Umm… tú eres un zorro y ella es como un gato –comentó Yusuke.

–¿Desde cuándo los gatos son lo opuesto de los zorros? –preguntó divertido.

–Desde que se ven bien juntos, he dicho –contestó autoritario.

–Ya, bueno.

–¿Y qué más, Kuwa-baka? –inquirió el mazoku. Inmediatamente el portador de la Rei Ken se puso en pose de pensador mientras murmuraba un par de cosas apenas entendibles.

–Eso y que son los únicos que no están emparejados, que Kurama tiene el cabello rojo y Botan lo tiene celeste, que Kurama es un demonio y Botan un espíritu, que… que… sólo eso se me ocurre.

–¿Los únicos que no están emparejados? –repitió consternada la chica–, a ver… están Yusuke y Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina aunque ella ni te note…

–Y Hiei y Mukuro –completó el pelirrojo–. Supongo que por ése lado tienen algo de razón.

–Ya no te hagas del rogar y admite que te ves bien con Botan –se rió Yusuke.

–Por si no te diste cuenta en ningún momento lo he negado.

–¡K-Ku-Kurama!

–Lo siento, Botan –se disculpó aún más divertido–, pero lo que dicen ellos es verdad… más o menos –añadió sereno. Literalmente el rostro de la muchacha explotó asemejando un volcán en erupción, estaba toda roja y de sus orejas salía humo bastante caliente. Botan se sentía mareada y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

–¡Bien, basta de charlas! –interrumpió Keiko entrando en la habitación–. Botan nos tiene que acompañar a Yukina y a mí de compras, así que me la llevo –explicó mientras la tomaba de la ropa y la arrastraba por el piso.

–Keiko, creo que te amo –chilló con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Los tres hombres permanecieron un par de segundos en silencio, sólo disfrutando del té que estaba a nada de ser un té helado. La mirada marrón de Yusuke se posó en los ojos verdes de Kurama, mirándolo serio y hasta casi enojado.

–Kurama, ¿entonces dijiste… Hiei y Mukuro?

–Así es.

Los labios del detective espiritual poco a poco se fueron curvando hasta formar una sonrisa entre malévola y burlona, para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

–¡Eso tengo que verlo!

–¡Yo también! –lo secundó Kuwabara–. No puedo creer que Mukuro se quedara con un idiota como Hiei –balbuceó entre risas.

–Ustedes dos no cambian –suspiró el pelirrojo sonriendo por la estupidez de sus dos amigos.

–¡Pero ni creas que nos olvidamos de ti, zorrito! –sonrió Yusuke–. O cazas a la gatita por las buenas, o te emparejamos a la fuerza con ultra lujo de violencia –lo amenazó poniendo expresión de típico demonio japonés.

–Seguro, como digas.

Kurama no les garantizaba nada, pero tampoco le costaba nada el considerarlo, ¿no? Después de todo "polos opuestos se atraen".


End file.
